


The master of pick up lines

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pickup Lines, Torrid Tuesday, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives a young dude three shots. But Steve can do it much better. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The master of pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> I'm a non-native English speaker. I apologize for all mistakes and I'm thankful for corrections. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Torrid Tuesday (prompt: bad/cheesy pick up lines) AND for Haldoor's birthday.

Danny’s standing at the bar waiting for two beers as a younger man next to says “Hi”. Danny gives him a glimpse. He’s got a good day, a polite one, so he answers a “Hi”.

“Uhm…” The dude says “Do you believe in love at first sight? Or shall I come in again?”

Danny can’t help but laughing out loud. “Sorry, but this one was really bad. Try one more.”

“Mhm, okay… I forgot my phone number, may I have yours?”

“No. Last try, okay?” Danny grins while paying the two bottles of beer.

“I’m new in town. Can you show me the way to your apartment?”

“Aaaaand lost! Sorry, I’m already in a relationship. But thanks for the laugh and better luck next time, okay?” Danny grabs his two bottles of beer and walks back to Steve who gives the dude’s back an evil eye.

“Did this shitface tried to pick you up, Danno?”

“Yeah. I gave him three shots – one miserable, one really bad, one gruesome. This kid has to learn a lot more.”

“Shall I go and teach him?” Steve asks. “Maybe he will enjoy talking to the master…”

“The… the master? No. Drink your beer and let’s go, okay?”

Two hours later Danny kneels over Steve’s face, eyes closed, moaning quietly. Steve is so fucking, fucking good with his mouth. Gives him the best blow jobs Danny ever get. Steve swallows him down really enjoying every single drop Danny gives him. When Danny is able to breathe normally again, Steve gives him a very big grin and says: “As long as I have a face you have a place to sit, baby.”  
Danny’s laughing so hard before he answers: “I should have gone with the dude. His pick up lines weren’t half as bad as yours…”


End file.
